k_projectfandomcom-20200223-history
Song of the Cat
is a character song, sung by Neko (Cv. Mikako Komatsu). __TOC__ Lyrics |-|English= Tail curled up, purr reverberating in my throat My stomach side is up, I throw myself down This is home, my humble home the only place in the world where I can feel safe in Bouncing with a ‘pyon’ and rolling around Chasing after people is my forte Once the bell chimes and rings Look! You are mine Come! I call out in one breath Just like the wind, I run dashing through Can you catch me? I showed up beside the puzzled you Giggling, I laugh quietly Whiskers all curled up, I poke your nose With eyes wide open, let’s take a peek “Who are you? Where are you from?” He’s the only one whom I feel safe to be with Stepping and dancing softly Hide-and-seek? It’s my specialty! If you put on the bell around my white neck Look! I am yours Hey! I take a wide stride and fly Just like water, I pass slipping through Can you come and find me? I creep up behind you who’s looking for me Grinning, I laugh in discreet In a dark room, all alone by myself You have come and found me crying If it means I can protect you it doesn’t matter whether it’s fake nor illusion Meow! I screech loudly in one heave Just like a cat, fluttering my body Is it impossible to have only both of us? From afar I observe the disappearing you I call out to you dryly |-|Rōmaji= Shippo o tatete　Nodo o narashite Onaka o misete　Nekoronjaou Koko wa o uchi　Watashi no o uchi Sekaijuu no doko yori mo　Anshin dekiru kara Pyon to hanete wa　Kururi to mawaru Oikakekko wa　Ote no mono Chirin to suzu ga　Nari hibiitara Anata wa　Hora　Watashi no mono Saa!　to hitoiki　Ookiku sakebi Kaze no you ni　Kakenukete iku Watashi no koto o　Tsukamae rareru? Madou anata no　Sugu tonari de Watashi wa kusukusu　Chiisaku warau Ohige o tatete　hana o tsukidashi Me o mihiraite　Nozoitemiyou Anata wa dare　Doko kara kita no Sekaijuu no dare yori mo　Anshin dekiru kara Chon to nottara　Fuwari to odoru Kakurenbo nara　Daitokui Shiroi kubi e to　Suzu o tsuketara Watashi wa　Hora　Anata no mono Yaa!　To hitoashi　Ookiku tonde Mizu no you ni　Surinukete iku Watashi no koto o　Mitsukete kureru? Sagasu anata no　Sugu ushiro de Watashi wa niyaniya　Hisoka ni warau Kurai oheya de hitoribocchi Naiteru watashi o　Mitsukete kureta Anata no koto o mamoreru no nara Nisemono demo　Maboroshi demo　Kamawanai Nyaa! To hitokoe　Takaku naite Neko no you ni　Mi o hirugaesu Watashi to anata dake ja dame na no? Kieru anata o　Tooku mitsume Koe o karashite　Watashi wa sakebu |-|Kanji= 尻尾を立てて　喉を鳴らして お腹を見せて　寝転んじゃおう ここはおうち　わたしのおうち 世界中のどこよりも　安心できるから ぴょんと跳ねては　くるりと回る 追いかけっこは　お手の物 ちりんと鈴が　鳴り響いたら あなたは　ほら　わたしのもの さあ！　と一息　大きく叫び 風のように　駆け抜けて行く わたしのことを　捕まえられる？ 惑うあなたの　すぐ隣で わたしはくすくす　小さく笑う おヒゲを立てて　鼻を突き出し 目を見開いて　覗いてみよう あなたはだれ　どこからきたの 世界中の誰よりも　安心できるから ちょんと乗ったら　ふわりと踊る かくれんぼなら　大得意 白い首へと　鈴をつけたら わたしは　ほら　あなたのもの やあ！　と一足　大きく跳んで 水のように　すり抜けていく わたしのことを　見つけてくれる？ 探すあなたの　すぐ後ろで わたしはにやにや　密かに笑う 暗いお部屋でひとりぼっち 泣いてるわたしを　見つけてくれた あなたのことを守れるのなら 偽物でも　幻でも　構わない にゃあ！　と一声　高く鳴いて ネコのように　身を翻す わたしとあなただけじゃダメなの？ 消えるあなたを　遠く見つめ 声を涸らして　わたしは叫ぶ Music Navigation Category:Music Category:Character Song